U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,906 to Mark T. Burchett disclosed an integrated nursing bottle and liquid medication dispensing apparatus having a syringe coaxially mounted within a baby bottle for administration of the medication from the syringe into a baby's mouth as diluted by the liquid in the nursing bottle. However, such a conventional nursing bottle has the following drawbacks:
1. The nursing bottle will become heavy when filled with liquid in the bottle, which will be difficultly carried by baby's small hands. PA1 2. The syringe should be operated by a nurse or a mother, unable to be directly operated by a baby. PA1 3. The liquid as suddenly boosted and sprayed by the syringe piston may possibly cause suffocation of a baby nasal passage or throat portion.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional nursing bottle and invented the present medicine dispenser carried on pacifier.